


Thanks to a lasso

by WonderWriters



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is fluff, cute fluff, way to go donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: What happens when Kaldur gets called out a team get together while sitting on Donna Troy's lasso? Read to find fluff of a favorite ship of mine! Written by Vanna. Also I'm still getting used to writing Kaldur so this may be OOC... Also, set after S1 and Artemis and Wally aren't together. (insert sad face)
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Thanks to a lasso

It was quite uncharacteristic for the man to be talking as much as he was, especially with his teammates. Normally, he wouldn’t say more than a few words but over the last couple of years, Kaldur had opened up more and he had gotten closer to them. Granted, he had gotten closer to some than others. Artemis was one of those and she had easily become one of his best friends. Of course, he’d tell the team that they were all his friends but there was just something about the blonde. His light blue eyes watched her as she laughed with Aimee and M’gann. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about but he couldn't help the smile as he listened to her. Her laughter was something that he could listen to all day. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Had he felt like this with Tula? He wondered as he sipped the sun tea that Aimee had made them. His eyes moved through the room and he briefly wondered if his expression just a moment ago was the same one that was mirrored on Dick’s face as the boy wonder watched the brunette by Artemis’ side. 

Kaldur tried to hide the smile as Artemis laughed again and he almost cursed himself for being snuck up on by Kon, who had sat down beside him.

“Distracted?” The Kryptionian asked and tilted his head to the side as Kaldur shrugged, but the truth was coming out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
“Somewhat, yes, I am actually.” He told him, not noticing the golden lasso his leg was touching as it glowed slightly.  
Kon raised a brow and his lips twitched up in a smirk as he shifted his gaze to where Kaldur was looking, his own eyes landing on the blonde archer that was amongst the girls. He knew better than to think that it was M’gann or Aimee or even Zatanna though that made the Kryptonian blush just a bit.  
“I’ll leave you to it then or… you could go talk to her.” He winked at him, slapping him on the back as he stood up and headed over to the girls, stealing some food while he was at it. Kaldur sat there for a bit, pondering. 

There was no way that Artemis would ever feel the same for him, he doubted it, but that didn’t stop the man from hoping, wishing, and almost willing the gods of the seas to let her come near him. He didn’t realize he was staring until the woman in question walked over, snapping her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his gaze. 

“Hello, Earth to Kaldur.” She waved her hand in front of his face and he finally was brought back to reality, a blush hot on his cheeks as her lips twitched up. “Distracted, much?”

“I was actually… I was thinking about you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his eyes were going wide and he stared for a moment, confusion filling him. Had he just confessed he was thinking about her? 

“Were you?” But the blush was on her cheeks and gods of Atlantis, he wanted to be the cause of it for the rest of time. The words were almost out of his mouth but he stopped himself as he nodded.  
“Yes, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve met much less seen.” He admitted, his own cheeks bright as her’s went brighter and there was almost a musical laughter and a familiar cackle that brought the two of them out of their shared gaze. His gaze dropped from her’s before he looked around and his eyes caught sight of the glowing lasso he was partially sitting on just as Donna Troy was announced by Zeta tube. 

“Sorry! I forgot my lasso!” She called out and Kaldur barely ahs time to move as Artemis is reaching down and holding it up. 

“This?”

“Yes!” She let out of a relieved sigh as she walked over to take it from her. “Thank you! Now, I’ve got to go help Wonder Woman. See you guys later!” She called her goodbyes once more. But Kaldur wasn’t focused on her, he was focused on the woman in front of him. 

“ARtemis, I must apologize if I spoke out of turn… We are-”  
“Did you mean it? What you said?”

The blonde cut him off and the man swallowed, knowing he had to own up to it. He sat his cup of tea aside as he took her hand, nodding as his eyes met hers.

“I did. You are the most beautiful and breathtaking woman I ever encountered, Artemis. I mean that and I mean when I say that you are far more than a friend to me.” His eyes shined with the truth, adoration, and something a little more, something akin to love. The smile that broke out onto her face was more than enough for him to relax just a moment as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. 

“I think it’s safe to say, I feel the same, Kaldur.”


End file.
